kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IamSPARK128
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingkaisplanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Soilder5679 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jimmykiller9 (Talk) 22:24, June 2, 2011 Well its okay we can be friends. Just work on not typing in all Caps. Ill think about it though. On a sidenote welcome to this wiki!!!!. Soilder5679 22:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, IamSPARK. Your idea was a good one. However, we are not including DragonBallAF pages because they are completely non-canon. Sorry. Jimmykiller9 23:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) On being an admin, I will have to discuss that with Soilder5679. Jimmykiller9 00:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry IamSPARK, I was going to rank ou as an admin, but Soilder5679 turned the red light on me. You're just going to have to deal with being a reguar user until further notice. Jimmykiller9 00:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well if you want i guess you can invite more people, thanks for joining this wiki!. Soilder5679 02:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I will probably make you a roll back. Depending on how well you do I will consider ranking you A Buercrat after 1 month. - Soilder5679 A roll back can do some of the stuff a Admin/bureocrat can do except they cant block users. - Soilder5679/Akkuman Yo Yo Yo!Hey Whats up man! I wanna hear your AF stories. I made one myself and it COMPLETELY gets rid of everything fact in GT and replacing it with new knowledge. This is what Ill put if I ever type it WARNING!!!!!THIS GETS RID OF EVETHING IN DBGT AND REPLACES IT. THEY WILL ALL BE DIFFERENT!!!! Like I replaced transforming into SSJ4 because of concious GGA and you have to be a full blooded Saiyan with you just have to be extremly angry at a death of someone you love. But its VERY LONG and I got rid of the 1st saga and changed it with a 130 episode arc.while keeping the rest intact with new elements. Ill tell you the 1st episode later ^ l That was from me, -TheUltraKamehameha 00:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha l l I said i was sorry. Soilder5679 18:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it because you were spamming. Ive told you over and over again to stop and you dont. How dare you call me a jerk after i just said sorry. Fine ill ban you know since you wont accept my apology and keep acting like a ass i never hated you. Soilder5679 23:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You idiot.... Im Soilder5679 this is my new account stop. Your being a crybaby and a drama queen. Im not the one who blocked you so shut up. I even said sorry but you keep going crazy. Mystic Gohan96 01:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) No i was nice to you and even said i was sorry on your page twice. And you keep crying over it and freaking out and spamming up pages. Shut the fuck up you little brat, you just go around cursing at people well i can do that to. Your bsing yourself watch dragon ball z these wikis arint about your little drama. Stop acting like the victim here i never hate you i dont care about you! I DONT CARE! I even said i was sorry on the dbz wiki but you keep acting like a victim and spamming and shit. Your not the only one who can curse keep that in mind idiot. Soilder5679 01:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC)